As is known, tubular bars, e.g., handle bars are widely used for hand guided equipment such as bicycles, tricycles, motor scooters, motorcycles, hammers, ski poles and the like. Flexible grips have been provided on such tubular bars in order to provide comfort to the user and to permit grasping by the hand. Generally, these grips are tubular shaped and adapted to slip over the end of the tubular bar. These grips then are glued or rely on frictional engagement with the bar to hold them in place.